You're an Angel
by freakochicko
Summary: Her friends never seem to have the time anymore. When Rika Nonaka falls into a hole of depression and it seems nobody is there to cheer her up, someone unexpected comes along. JenxRuki HenryxRika oneshot, angsty but cute and fluffy.


**You're an Angel**

_Henrika/Jenruki one-shot; don't like it, don't read it._

_Dedicated to my long-lost Amne._

Rika Nonaka sat on her bed, legs crossed, eyes closed. Her mind was blank and her thoughts were empty. There was a deep well of sorrow within her that she was trying to climb out of. Unfortunately, it seemed almost as if it would engulf and drown her instead.

Ever since her dad left her and her mother high and dry, Rika had always been the cold and ruthless girl everybody knew. Not many people liked her attitude, even Takato and Henry when they first met her. Rika could tell that Takato had been angry that she tried to attack Guilmon. As for Henry, Rika silently thanked him for trying to reason with her not to end it in a fight.

Well, so much for her rotten attitude. But that's just because she only ever revealed her true nature to someone when that someone was a close friend. But still...

_Seriously_, Rika thought._ If only they knew._ Rika's blank mind suddenly focused on her friends. The Tamers. Had it been so long since they fought D-Reaper and gone separate ways? _No. Not separate,_ Rika thought bitterly. _Just split up. _Jeri and Takato had finally gotten over their fear of confessing their love for each other. And since then, they've been dating. Rika could hardly spend time with them anymore. They were just too engrossed with one another.

Ryo had moved to another country when he turned 16 to further his studies. For some unexpected reason, he realised that he had spent far too much time with the Digimon World and neglected his studies. Not that Rika cared much now anyway. Ryo had asked her out on a date once before and Rika agreed but she wasn't really interested in him. Just amused. Although it was still heart-breaking to see a friend move away.

Kenta and Kazu did not go their separate ways. They stuck like glue. Rika hung out with them for awhile when she had nothing to do, but it just didn't feel right to stick with people who gave her weird glances all the time. As though they thought she was going to bite their heads off. So she stopped hanging out with them for a long time.

Suzie was too young for her. That was it.

Rika's mind switched to Henry. She used to hate him. But that was about 4 years ago when they first met. As the Digimon Queen, she used to think Renamon only as a tool used in battle. Henry's opinion on battle was the total opposite. And it used to anger her. Until she realised how naïve she had been to call herself the 'Digimon Queen' and act as though she owned the world.

Rika shook her head. _Why the hell am I thinking about the past?_ She has hardly seen any of them for a long time now, apart from Kenta and Kazu who hung out at the park regularly.

_This is stupid. _But her thoughts hung involuntarily on her family life. The reason why she felt so unhappy. Sure her mom gave birth to her when she was seventeen. Sure her dad got her mom pregnant by accident and hated both of them so much that he left. Rika couldn't blame him for leaving. After all, she had been an _accident_ and that was all she ever would be.

Not able to take it anymore, she fell back onto her bed, grabbed her pillow and cried into it, hugging it against her face tightly. She really couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't her! She wasn't a weak crybaby! _That's right. I'm not_. But it's because she's been holding back tears for so long that it broke out like a racing tsunami.

-

There was a light tapping on the bedroom door.

"Rika! Get up! Time for dinner, dear!"

Blurry-eyed Rika stirred from her sleep. Her eyes stung and her face felt salty and sticky. It was then that she remembered that she had been crying.

She got up hastily, ignoring her crumpled shirt and shorts and went straight into her bathroom. She surveyed her face in amusement. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her features showed that she was worn-out despite just waking up from her short nap.

After quickly throwing some water across her face and doing her best to clear off any traces of having cried, _which shows weakness_, she thought, she went to eat dinner along with her mother and grandmother.

"Is everything alright, Rika?" her mother, Rumiko asked, worried. "You've been sleeping all afternoon!"

Rika took her place at the table, her face holding a visible frown. "I'm fine," she replied shortly.

Her mother looked worriedly at Rika's grandmother, who in turn looked back calmly and shrugged.

They sat in silence throughout the meal until Rika stood up and walked away declaring that she had had enough to eat.

_This sucks. I need some air._

"Mom! I'm going out for a walk!" Rika called, already opening the front door.

"But Rika! It's already so late! And it's getting dark outside!"

Rumiko looked helplessly at her mother.

'Let her go' she mouthed to Rumiko.

"Al-alright, Rika. Just be careful! And don't come back too late!"

But before her mother could even finish, Rika had already shut the door behind her.

-

Rika sighed to herself as she walked towards the nearby park. No one would be there at this hour, she knew. _Just as well. I need some alone time. To think._

Winter was coming soon. She could feel the icy temperature biting at her arms as she made her way towards the park. Instantly, she regretted not bringing out her sweater. _Stupid weather. _

As the park finally came into view, the sky was already black. The stars twinkled brightly down at Rika. But the moon was no where to be seen. Not that she cared. She decided to take a detour and head for Guilmon's hut.

She arrived at the enclosure, half freezing and wishing to go back home.

But something caught her eye. There, sitting against the repaired wall of Guilmon's hut, bending over something, was a boy with midnight-blue hair.

He looked up, sensing Rika's hesitant approach. And he broke into a warm smile. If he was surprised, he sure hid it well.

"Hey Rika! Fancy meeting you here!"

Rika managed a small smile herself. "Hey Henry. What're you doing here?"

"Well..." Henry replied while rolling up what seemed to be a piece of paper that he was bending over a few seconds ago, "I came here to get some thoughts straightened out and also, to draw," and he pointed to his piece of paper with his pencil.

Rika gaped at him. "You can draw?"

Henry gave Rika a half-serious hurt look. "Don't say that! Of course I can draw! You hurt my feelings!" he said playfully.

Rika laughed. Henry was one of the only Tamers that got along well with her after the D-Reaper incident. But after Ryo and her started to date, Henry seemed to fade away slowly from the picture. He became more and more distant until she never really saw him. She had always wondered...

"Alright. Sorry. How can you draw in such pitch darkness anyway?" Rika asked, much seriously this time.

"Well actually," Henry started and then noticed that Rika was rubbing her arms and shivering slightly as the wind blew harshly into the hideout. "Are you cold?" he asked suddenly, "You can borrow my jacket if you want," he indicated to the blue sweater he was wearing.

_Wha-?_ Rika frowned. _Why does he care about me?_ "No, it's alright. Carry on about how you can draw without _light_!" she demanded, changing the subject.

Henry Wong looked dubiously at the girl in front of him. "Well, I've actually already finished drawing this. I'm only sort of touching it up. It was initially done a week ago."

"Oh." Rika sat down beside her friend, "Then can I see it?"

"No!" Henry blurted out a little too quickly, his hand tightening his hold over the drawing. Rika raised an eyebrow at his exclamation.

"I mean... Maybe some other time," Henry corrected.

Rika shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Neither of them said a word for a few minutes.

And then...

"So Rika," Henry turned towards the girl with a smile, "You haven't told me your reason for coming here."

Rika jumped at his statement. Not because he broke the growing silence. More because she had been lost in thought. But she was not thinking about her sorrows and trouble, which was why she came here in the first place. She was thinking about the boy sitting next to her instead. _Shit, Wong! Get out of my head!_

"Uh... I guess I'm here to think about stuff. Yeah."

"Guess you're just like me. I've got a lot on my mind lately."

"Hnnn..."

And there was silence again. But it was broken in a matter of seconds when Rika spoke up.

"Henry?"

"Yes, Rika?" he looked up at her.

"Well, umm..." she said trying not to look up into Henry's eyes. _Damnit, Nonaka! Snap out of it! It's just Henry Wong! _"WhatdoyouthinkofTakatoandJeri?"

Henry blinked. Rika silently cursed herself. _That sentence came out so bloody wrong! _She scolded herself.

"Are you sure that was what you meant to say?" Henry inquired.

Rika nodded quickly. _Actually, I was meant to say 'What do you think of a pathetic low-life like me?'_

Henry sighed soundlessly. "Oh. Well... They're two nice people. I think they make a cute couple, "he replied, smiling, "Keyword: _think_."

"Guess so..." _What about us? Do you _think_ we'd make a cute couple?_

"Rika? What do you think?"

"I think _we'd_ make a cute couple," Rika said out loud.

Henry stared at Rika. Rika, realising what she just said, clamped her hand over her mouth in alarm. A blush was creeping up her face.

"Did you just say-"

"What I think I said?" Rika completed for him.

"Yeah..." Henry said slowly, like he was deep in thought, "What exactly _did_ you say?"

"Forget it. Forget I said that," Rika covered up quickly, "I wasn't thinking." _Not a good enough reason!_

Henry gave an understanding nod.

"I mean, we wouldn't, right?" Rika mumbled softly. Was that sadness she could detect from the boy? Rika couldn't figure out because Henry asked her a question that brought her straight back to reality.

"You must be troubled about something, right? Is that why you came here?"

Rika looked into Henry's eyes for the first time that night. For the first time in a long time. Henry could see that his question had affected her in some way.

"It's none of your business," Rika replied, trying her best to keep her voice hard and cold.

Henry frowned heavily. _Why is she always so stubborn? Can't she see I'm trying to help? This is the time where she_ needs _help! _"C'mon, Rika... I'm just trying to help. I care for you and I'm worried!"

Rika was known to be somewhat emotionless and never known to break down when someone wanted to help her with her problems. But she was crying. Tears fell loosely down onto the concrete floor. She didn't try to hide it. It was no use. She didn't care if people saw her cry anymore.

Henry wasn't startled when he saw the tears start to fall although he did know it was unusual for a girl like Rika to cry. But right now, he was more worried than anything. But he was also afraid that he would hurt her further, if he were to tell her... how he truly felt. How he truly had been feeling about her.

"It's alright, Rika," Henry said slowly, "You can tell me your problems. I'll make them go away!" _What a corny thing to say!_ Henry scolded himself.

"I don't want your sympathy!" Rika managed to choke out angrily, glaring at Henry although all she could see was a blurry outline of him. And then a little more softly, she added, "I don't want to trouble you."

Henry held Rika's loose hand gently. It was cold. Silently, without words, Henry took his sweater off and slipped it over Rika's shoulders.

She didn't protest although her face turned a bright pink. But it could've been the cold.

"Now," Henry said, "Tell me."

Rika sighed and nodded. She didn't care anymore. She wanted to let it all out. Smearing the tears off her face with the back of her hand, she took in a deep, shaky breath.

"He left us," Rika began, "He left us. Left _me_! Left my mom... I was an accident. I was born an accident. I-I... I HATE MYSELF!" her tears started to flow freely again, "He hates us. And I was alone."

Rika gathered her knees together and hugged them tightly. Henry realised she was talking about her father.

"And... and... after D-Reaper, I was alone. I had no one."

"You had Ryo."

"No! He was never my interest. He was stupid! And he moved away."

"And you were alone again," Henry completed.

"Oh, Henry!" Rika wailed into her thighs, "You're not making it any easier for me!"

"No," Henry agreed seriously, "but you're not alone. You have me," he smiled, "that's why I'm listening to you now."

Rika's head jerked up and she looked at Henry through her tears. Her salty, blurry tears.

"I-I have... you," Rika repeated.

_What am I doing?_ Henry's face turned a slight pink.

Rika dried her tears. "I think... I feel much better now. Umm... let's go home," she finally said.

"Oh!" Henry exclaimed, realising how late it was, "Yeah, we'd better. Your mom and grandmother must be worried sick about you!"

So they both got up and out of the small enclosure.

Henry walked Rika home, claiming it unsafe for a girl to walk home alone that late. Even for a girl as tough as Rika.

"Oh, and Rika?" Henry said as he stood at the foot of Rika's doorstep, "You can have this," and he handed her the piece of paper he was drawing on earlier.

Rika took it, looking at Henry quizzically.

Henry laughed. "Don't' worry. It may have been hard work but I hope it'll cheer you up!"

-

Rika ran to her room. Her grandmother caught her in the rush.

"Hey! You're back! Where'd you go?" she asked.

Rika stopped long enough to say, "Oh, out and about..." before running into her room and slamming the door behind her. She then threw herself on her bed, burying her head, yet again, into her pillow.

Why had she cried in front of him? And why was she so afraid to admit her feelings? _Maybe he hates me?_ Rika sat up, remembering the drawing.

Trembling, she unrolled it. Studied it. And gasped.

It was intricate. It was simple. It was beautiful.

It was... her name.

Elaborately drawn in big, bubbled letters. Green leafed vines twisted across the letter 'R'. The 'i' was drawn in the shape of a candle, the flame replaced the dot above it. The 'k' was cutely drawn and traced over with a glittered pen. And the 'a' was simple, with a heart drawn in the middle of the loop. It was all coloured and shaded to perfection with coloured pencils. Below her name was a big, red, hand-drawn heart with wings flanking it's sides. Not drawn to perfection. But nice. And right at the bottom was Henry's signature, showing that he drew it.

Rika was, to say the least, stunned. _Henry..._ "It's so... nice," she said aloud to no one in particular. "I need to thank him!"

Immediately, she made a grab for her cellphone, when a thought came to her mind. _What if he changed his number? It's been ages since I last called him. Two or three years at least._

She dialed the number anyway. It rang once. Twice.

"Hello?"

_Who's that?_ "H-hi. Umm... is Henry there? May I speak to him?"

"Henry? What Henry? I've never heard of no Henry. Sorry, wrong number. Bye."

Rika winced at the sound of the dial tone that followed. _Right. That went well. _She flopped back down onto her bed, sighing.

_When will I get to speak to him again? To see him?_

_But even if I do... I'm afraid to look him in the eye._

She squeezed her eyes shut. _I hate this feeling! WHAT am I feeling?_

_Does he feel what I feel? Or does he just pity me and is embarrassed about it?_

She soon fell fast asleep, troubled by these thoughts. But it seemed as though she had fallen asleep when her mother came knocking on her door at exactly seven in the morning asking her to wake up.

"Go away, mom," Rika mumbled. "There's no school today. It's a holiday!"

"Yes, darling. But you've been waking up late every morning and falling into dazes by afternoon! I just wanted you to start waking up early! If you continue to do what you're doing, you're definitely going to disrupt your biorhythm and that's just not healthy!"

"Mmmm... okay, okay!" Rika said into her pillow with annoyance, "I'm up!"

-

"Rika! What the hell are you up to? Calling me at 7:15 in the morning!" Kazu's voice echoed around his house, "I have to sleep too you know!"

"Shhh!" Rika said into her cellphone, "I'm sorry! Just shut up and do me a favour!"

Kazu did shut up at Rika's dangerous tone. "What do you want?" he finally asked, sullenly.

"Do you have Henry's number?" Rika said, trying to keep her voice sharp. _Why is it so hard for me to say it?_

"Oh. Why do you need it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just give me the damn number, Shioda!"

"Alright, Alright! Jeez, lady, calm down! Which number do you want? His house phone or cellphone?"

_He has a cellphone?_ Rika's stomach tightened. _He never told me that._ "Both please."

Kazu gave her the numbers while Rika quickly took them down.

"Thanks a lot, Kazu."

"Yeah, no biggy. Now, let me sleep!"

Rika smirked and hung up the phone. Then, she sent a text message to Henry.

/Hey Henry. Sorry if i woke you up. Just wanted to thank you for the drawing. It's really nice/

A few minutes after she sent her message, she got a reply.

/No problem! And yeah u did kinda wake me up. But it's ok./

Rika smiled as she read the reply. That came from the ever-understanding Henry she knew.

/Well, i was wondering... How long have u been doing up that drawing? I mean, have u been designing my name for long/

Rika's heart was pounding when she hit the send button. She waited for the reply but soon became impatient. At last, the incoming message tone sounded. It was like music to her ears.

/Umm... A week i think. U really like it/

Rika grinned. /Of course i do/ she typed. _I've not seen him in so long until yesterday so what's up with the 'a week' thing?_ /It must've taken up a lot of ur time.../

/Haha! It did! Anw, i was wondering if you'd wanna hang out 1 of these days? Just 2 get 2 know each other all ovr agn. We haven't really talked much ovr the yrs./

Rika's already racing heart skipped a beat. _Is he serious? Is Henry Wong asking me out? Probably not, As he said, 'to get to know each other all over again'._

Nevertheless...

/Sure! How bout tmr? U free/

/Tmr's great/

/Time and place/

/I dunno. Takato's bakery? Haha! Just kidding! We could do our catching up at the cafe in the library if u want. At let's say 4pm/

-

Henry grinned to himself as he sent the message. _She likes my drawing! And I'll be seeing her again soon!_

Just then, Suzie walked into his room.

"What made _you_ so happy?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Henry lied.

Just then, Henry's phone lit up and vibrated, signaling an incoming message.

Before Henry had time to read it, Suzie snatched the phone out of his hand and read his message out loud.

"Takato's bakery? Hah! Alright, the library it is then. See ya tomorrow then!" Suzie read, "From... RIKA!"

Henry blushed and snatched his phone back.

Suzie smirked, " I thought you two never contacted each other in like, forever?"

"That's none of your business!" Henry said loudly, "I didn't even _know_ she had a cellphone!"

Suzie couldn't hold back any longer and gave her brother a huge hug. "Oh, big brother! Rika's so cool! She'd be the bestest girlfriend ever!"

At that, Henry practically threw Suzie out of his bedroom and shut the door behind her. Little did Suzie know, Henry was smiling behind his door at her comment.

-

Rika almost flung her phone onto her bed, herself following soon after. She was beaming with happiness for one of the first times. _I can't wait for tomorrow!_

Just then, a loud ringing from her phone interrupted her thoughts. _Who could that be_, she wondered. _Not Henry_. She concluded, looking at the caller ID on her phone. _Unknown number huh?_

"Hello? Rika Nonaka speaking," _Oh gawd, I hope it isn't one of those stupid prank callers again._

"Rika!" came a familiar voice. "Remember me?"

_Oh, no way. It can't be. _"No, I don't remember you," Rika replied sarcastically.

He laughed. "Don't say that! You hurt my feelings!" Rika blinked. He reminded her so much of the conversation she had with Henry last night.

_"You can draw?"_

_"Don't say that! Of course I can draw! You hurt my feelings!"_

"Rikaaaa," the voice through the phone said playfully, "It's me! Ryo! And guess what? I'm back!"

_Oh God no._ "You-you are?" she managed weakly.

"Yah! So you wanna' go hang out tomorrow? I've been dying to see you again!"

Rika rolled her eyes. Then she remembered something.

"Sorry Ryo, I'm not free tomorrow. I'm 'hanging out' with another person."

"Oh really?" Ryo asked. Rika could almost imagine Ryo raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Rika replied.

"On a _date_?"

Rika faltered. "Y-yeah. You could say that. A date." _Wow, it actually feels good saying that!_

"Okay, whatever. Have a good _date_ and say hi to your new boyfriend for me."

Rika hardly cared when she heard the receiver on the other end slam down.

-

Rika frowned. She'd been waiting for ten minutes at the cafe and still no sign of Henry. _Where the hell is he!_ She sat there at a table for two, her arms crossed with a not-so-happy look on her face.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. Rika looked up, smiling expectantly. Only to find Ryo standing in front of her. Her smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Hello, Rik!" he said grinning at her, "Thought you were on a date today?"

Her frown turned into a snarl. "Go away, Ryo. I don't need you here."

"Oh you don't?" Ryo looked hurt but Rika knew it was only for show, "Anyway, I got you something!" and he rummaged through his pocket and finally produced something shiny.

"Paid a hell lot for it too," he added.

Rika looked into his palm. There sat a chain and a pendant in the shape of a heart. It did look expensive Rika admitted silently.

-

Not too far away from the scene, Henry spotted the two and walked towards them. As he neared, he heard what was going on. When he saw the pendant, he felt a sharp pang of pain course through himself.

Nevertheless, he headed good-naturedly in their direction, forcing himself to plaster a smile on his face.

"Hey, Rika. Ryo! You're back!" he acknowledged the boy next to Rika.

"You're late," Rika stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Henry said apologetically, "Sorry. Got held up by Suzie. She needed help in art."

Rika's mind immediately went back to the drawing he gave her. Before she had time to answer, Ryo cut in with a smirk.

"Whoa! You're Rika's date! No way!" he exclaimed, "I never would have thought...!"

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... and yeah, I'm back," Ryo added.

Rika smacked her forehead in disgust. And as an afterthought, smacked Ryo in the head too. "You can leave now, Ryo."

Henry stayed silent. Ryo frowned. "Fine, I'll go now," and he grabbed Rika's hand, pressed the necklace into her palm and then stalked off.

The two stared off after Ryo. And then at each other. Rika with an angry expression and Henry with a dark look. After a moment of silence, Rika sighed and motioned for Henry to sit down opposite her.

"What was that all about?" Henry asked as he took his place.

"Nothing," Rika muttered, "He's just irrita-"

"What did he mean about me being your date?" he shot at her suddenly.

_... huh? Oh shit. He's angry. Angry at me?_ "Umm..." Rika answered intelligently.

Henry tried to change his mood. His dark look changed into a forced smile. "Was he just playing around?"

Rika tried to look anywhere and everywhere but at him. _No, he wasn't playing around,_ she wanted to say. "Yeah. He was joking around. I mean me? On a date? With you? Oh please!" Rika's heart felt like it had been stabbed right through. Several times.

Henry felt no better.

"Oh," he mumbled, "That's a nice necklace," he added, trying his best to keep up with his cheery nature.

Rika, realising she was still holding on to Ryo's chain, tightened her grip on it and placed it into her pocket. _Ryo, you're a jerk!_

"Yeah, I guess," Rika said.

Henry sat back in his chair, trying to relax. "So, Rika. How's things? And when did Ryo get back?"

"Ryo? He got back not too long ago I think. He called me yesterday, asking me out."

Henry nearly choked. "And you agreed?"

Rika glared at the salt and pepper holders on the table as if they've offended her in some way.

"No," she replied shortly.

"No?" Henry echoed in surprise.

"No," Rika confirmed, "In fact, his request was to go out with him today. But, I told him I was hanging out with someone else," she looked at Henry, "you."

"Ah..." Henry replied. _She'd rather hang out with me?_ "And he thought it was a date?"

Rika decided whether she should tell a lie or tell the truth.

"I guess he thought so." _A lie then._

Henry decided to leave the subject alone for now.

"Sooo... umm... I guess you don't really wanna stay here, sitting?"

Rika sniffed, "Let's go to the pond."

-

They wandered over to the bridge over the pond and both stared into the dark rippling water.

Henry slipped a hand into his pocket, "Rika..." he started. _Should I tell her now? How much I really lo-_

But Rika wasn't listening. Instead, she was fingering something in her pocket. She took it out slowly as Henry stared.

"That's... Ryo's necklace."

Rika nodded. Then, she swung her fist backwards, showing her intention.

"Rik-" Henry started.

She didn't hear him. Instead, all she heard and _wanted_ to hear was the sharp, small splash of the necklace hitting the water.

Henry frowned. "Is something wrong between you and Ryo, Rika?"

After watching the chain sink to the bottom of the pond, she turned to look Henry in the eye. "I want you to know something."

Henry just nodded, still looking worriedly at Rika.

"Umm... About the Ryo-thinking-it's-a-date thing? It was me."

"Huh?"

"I told him I was going on a date today. That's why I refused him."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah..." Rika hung her head low, "I'm sorry."

Henry looked surprised, "For what?"

"For telling a lie. And... using you I guess. I mean, I think Ryo's annoying!"

Henry smiled and sat down at the edge of the bridge, his feet dangling over the water. Rika nervously followed suit. They sat there in silence until the sun started to set.

"Well," Henry finally said. "I guess I'm sorry too."

Rika looked up at Henry. "What for?"

"Isn't it obvious, Rika?" Henry said softly. "I really, really like you. In fact, I'm in love with you. I..." he broke off, looking away.

"Oh, Henry..." Rika whispered and hugged Henry tightly, burying her head into his chest, "I think I'm in love with you too..."

Henry was startled for a moment and then, he finally placed his arms around her, returning the hug.

After they let go, Rika looked into Henry's eyes. Henry looked back down at her. And slowly, she leaned up to kiss him. Henry kissed back, holding her tightly.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"You're an angel, Rika. I love you," Henry said softly.

"Love you too, Henry."

"Now," Henry said, getting up, "My butt hurts. Wanna' go get some drinks?"

Rika laughed and got up with him, "I'd like that."

"What d'you wanna get?"

"A Pepsi Twist," Rika replied, slipping her hands into his.

"Hey! I like that drink too!"

Both of them laughed as they walked, hand-in-hand away from the pond. The sun slowly sank below the horizon and cast an orange glow around them.

**fin.**

_-(A/N)- : This is my first romance fic I've ever written that isn't R rated. Took me about 6 hours._


End file.
